GQ:X5/Episode1
Berserk Voidling Voidling Lady in White Lady in Purple |bosselement = Earth |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Boss(es)' - Berserk Voidling, Voidling, Lady in White, Lady in Purple *'Teams Allowed:' 1 *'Cost Allowed:' 2x of Normal Squad Cost *'Guests:' Sero-Anya, Eternal Light *'Failure Condition:' Squad defeated *'Squad setup:' **Squad 1: Summoner Squad ---- Berserk Voidling *''Unbridled Rage'' - Idle *''Wide Strike'' - 1 hit AoE attack with innate 99% crit *''The rage ends.'' - Idle *''The voidling looks exhausted.'' - Idle *''The voidling recovers.'' - Idle Voidling *''Single Strike'' - 1 hit ST attack with innate 99% crit *''The voidling marks a target for death.'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 2 turns *''Enhanced Single Strike'' - 1 hit Strong ST attack with innate 99% crit *''The voidling shifts into a wide stance.'' - Idle *''Enhanced Wide Strike'' - 1 hit Strong AoE attack with innate 99% crit Lady in Purple *Has damage immunity to UBB *''AHAHAHAHA!'' - Idle *''The void will consume all of you…'' - Idle *''And then you will ALL serve ME!'' - Idle *''DIE FOR ME!'' - 24 hit ST attack on Lady in White *''SUCCUMB! PERISH! DIE!'' - 24 hit ST attack on Lady in White *''HAHAHA! KNEEL, WORMS!'' - Inflicts buff-wipe & negates Angel Idol effect on all units **Used if Lady in White is defeated *''HAHAHA! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!'' - Inflicts buff-wipe, Turn-Skip effect for 1 turn & adds Angel Idol effect to enemies **Used upon reaching turn 3 without defeating Lady in White *''Depths of Desolation'' - 26 hit deadly AoE attack that pierces 999% mitigation, deals 500% of HP as damage & inflicts Turn-Skip effect for 1 turn **If Lady in White is defeated within the first 3 turns, this skill will instantly defeat all units instead *''WHAT?! DON'T YOU DARE!'' - Idle *''G-GET AWAY FROM ME!!'' - Idle *''Ack…!'' - Idle Lady in White *Passively reduces all damage to 1 *''Ensa…'' - Idle *''Ngh!'' - Idle *''Nhh!'' - Idle *''This might be too much even for me…'' - Idle *''Even with these wounds… I… won't give up on you…!'' - Idle *''Everything I do… is for the sake of us, Ensa…!'' - Idle *''Final Embrace'' - Instantly defeats Lady in Purple and self & heals 99999999 HP to all allies **Battle ends immediately after this skill is casted Dream Deer Spirit *''Who are you?'' - Idle **Used when not attacked *''Please! Stop! Do not force my hand!'' - Idle **Used when attacked *''Cease this madness!'' - Idle *''Stop hurting them!'' - Idle *''Call of the Wild'' - Summons Wild Spirit *''Please!'' - Idle *''Why? Why are you doing this?!'' - Idle *''Healing Wind''- Heals 99999 HP to allies *''Wind Blast'' - 1 hit AoE attack with 99% innate crit *''I'll protect you! Get behind me!'' - Idle |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}